


Don't take my sunshine away

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Barry and Len argue and fight, Len leaves and Barry hopes that it's not the end of his relationship.





	Don't take my sunshine away

The door slams, rattling the windows and the picture of the two of them on Christmas at Joe’s falls to the floor, shattering into pieces. Barry walks towards the kitchen, finding the broom and dustpan and heading back into the foyer to sweep up the mess. 

 

Another night, another fight. If anything Barry believes that he and Len fought  _ more  _ since Len gave up his criminal lifestyle and they settled down together. Three years, three years and all they seem to do is be at each other's throats. 

 

He doesn't know why. The simplest of things can set them off:  **Who left the toilet seat up? Why hasn't anyone gone grocery shopping?  Why is this out of place? Barry I'm sorry that I'm the perfect little soldier that you wanted. I'm a criminal. Always have been and always will be.**

 

The stupidest of things turns into a shouting match.  This time dealt with Iris and her newest boyfriend. A pretty District Attorney by the name of Alex Perez. 

 

According to Barry there was something off about the man that he didn't trust and he wanted to investigate. Len wasn't too keen on the idea. What if they didn't find anything and all of this was a mistake? 

 

Iris would hate not only Barry but Len as well and he didn't want to lose the friendship of the woman who surprisingly took well to him him after finding out about him and Barry. 

 

He expressed this feeling to Barry, he didn't, however expect for everything to go sideways with Len and for Len to blow up at him and walk out the door. 

 

Barry's seated at the dinner table with his phone in hand. He sends a few texts around to see if anyone has seen Len. 

 

**To Iris || 3:43 pm**

 

**I haven't heard from Lenny It's been almost three hours. Have you seen him?**

 

**To Lisa Snart || 3:50 pm**

 

**If you hear from Len please let me know. He's not answering his phone.**

 

**To Iris || 4:00pm**

 

**Please. I'm worried about Len**

 

There had been no sign of Len. None of them had seen him. Not even Mick and well, with that one Barry should have slapped himself. The man was time traveling..of course he hasn't heard from Len. 

 

His phone buzzes from his pockets and Barry quickly rushes to get it out, to see who was contacting him. 

 

**From Iris || 6:00pm** Len is at Saint and Sinners I know he loves you but Barr, he's drunk and there's some guy hanging off of him. Alex is there and willing to stop him but you need to get here and bring him home.  

 

Barry doesn't respond to the text. He gets dressed and heads to  _ Saint and Sinners. _

 

He has faith in Len, that he won't cheat on him but he doesn't want to take that risk and see what really happens. He was angry, very angry with Barry and he would probably do anything to hurt Barry. 

 

                                           =

 

_ Saints and Sinners  _ wasn't that packed and it wasn't hard to find Len. Barry sees Alex on his way in and the man just shrugs, walking out of the club. 

 

Len is in the back, a redhead guy was hanging off of him, practically in Len’s lap and that hurt Barry.

 

Barry walks up to the two of them and now that he's closer, Barry can smell the alcohol on Len, can see the lust in the guy's eyes. 

 

"Len?" 

 

Len looks up, eyes glossed over and a smirk on his features. 

 

"Barry." It comes out soft, slurred and the guy turns and scowls af Barry. 

 

"What do you want? Whoever you are?" The man says. He snuzzle closer to Len

 

"I'm his.... me and him are together and I would appreciate it if you would get off of him." 

 

The redhead rolls his eyes. "Fuck off." 

 

Before Barry knows it the redhead is on the floor and Len is standing up. "What Barry?" 

 

"Can you just come home? Please? I want to talk this out at home without the--- without all of this please Len." 

 

Len stares at Barry and then to the man on the ground. "Did you think... Barry I would never do that to you. You know that." 

 

Barry looks away. "I know but sometimes I wonder and I don't want to lose you because of something stupid." 

 

Len pulls Barry into a hug. "Don't worry about that. We can argue and fight and i would never do that you. Understand?" 

 

Barry nods. 

 

"Good. Now lets go home and talk this over. Okay?" 


End file.
